


The Comeback Kid

by Azazel



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Polyamory Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: A quick pwp BaeRi fic.X-posted to aff





	The Comeback Kid

I can't remember the last time the studio felt this lonely, or this cold. Probably because I'm almost never alone when I'm here. But I can't face any of my members right now. Not after letting them down. I only came here because it's quiet. I don't want to hear anything right now. No music, mine or anyone else's, no voices telling me what I did wrong or could have done better. I don't think I can handle hearing anyone else telling me how much I don't fit and I should quit holding everyone else back.

The door opens and closes behind me but I think it's just my manager until there's a hand in my hair. It startles me into turning around to face the person intruding on my solitude. Because of the touch I think it's Jiyong-hyung but it isn't, it's Youngbae-hyung. I should have known our resident “Mom” would be the one to come looking for me. Facing him is just as hard as facing Jiyong, maybe harder. I can't even look him in the eye. They deserve better and they know it just as well as I do. There are tears burning my eyes and that makes things even worse. I don't have a right to cry over my failure. It's no one's fault but my own. 

Youngbae-hyung slides onto the desk in front of me, his legs swinging gently, tapping the tip of his right shoe against my shin. He hasn't said anything but I can feel him watching me. Finally, I can't handle the silence so I apologize. Youngbae-hyung stops moving so I think that's what he was waiting for. He derails that train of thought, though, when he asks what I'm apologizing for. I can't help but look up at him because I can't believe he would be joking around right now. Not when, at best, he should be scolding me. I can tell my face changes when I imagine him telling me I should quit. He must notice it, too, because the next thing I know he's got both hands squeezing my cheeks and forcing me to stay looking him in the face. I can't help but fidget the longer he stares at me. It's almost a relief when he sighs and shakes his head. I knew he was disappointed in me but to actually see evidence of it makes the tightness in my chest unwind some. 

His palms stay flat against my cheeks as he moves from the desk to sit on my lap. My hands are a little shaky when I rest them on his waist. I don't want to but I can't stop thinking about the way fans respond to him. I can't stop comparing the reactions we've gotten over the years. And I know it isn't fair but I envy him. I envy the ways he will always be better than me. And that just makes me feel worse. Not because I don't measure up, but because he doesn't deserve the negativity. 

His thumbs rub softly over the dark circles under eyes (one more flaw he doesn't have). I want to be angry that it makes me feel better to be near him. I want to be more grown up about all of this. But right now I feel like that kid who showed up at the last minute and barely managed to convince YG I belong here. And who knows? With my lack-luster showing, maybe I don't. 

I'm so deep in my own head I don't feel him move so the next thing I know Youngbae-hyung's lips are pressed to mine. My breath catches in my lungs as he kisses me. For being so nervous around women he sure can kiss. There's a tiny patch of chapped skin on his bottom lip that keeps catching on mine and sending shivers down my spine. His hands are still holding my face steady so he tilts his head for a better angle and traps my bottom lip between his teeth. He sucks and nibbles until I let out an embarrassing whimper then pulls away and smiles. My lips feel hot and swollen and I know I'm blushing, but so is he. The fingers of his right hand trace my cheekbone before sliding back into my hair. 

He's still smiling when he leans in and kisses me again. He's more insistent this time, tugging my hair and pressing me back into my chair. The slightest hint of stubble is scraping across my chin, but otherwise his skin is soft and smooth. I hear myself moan when he hums and flicks the tip of his tongue against my lips. My mouth falls open practically on instinct and he immediately takes advantage. His tongue twists around mine then slithers along the roof of my mouth. If I didn't know me and what my hyungs can make me do I would think the sounds I'm making are coming from someone else. His thighs flex on either side of mine as he scoots closer. My eyes pop open and I nearly bite both of our tongues when he rocks his hips against mine. I've been hard since the first kiss but I wasn't about to push for anything more. 

Youngbae-hyung's left hand slips over my throat, chest and stomach, landing at the button of my jeans. Somehow he manages to get my pants open with only one hand and without breaking the kiss. I have to take a second and consciously relax my grip on him or I think I might leave bruises. With one last swipe of his tongue over my lips he leans back and pushes his hand into my pants to cup my dick. It's been weeks since I've felt the touch of any hand other than my own so I can't stop the deep groan coming from my chest. He takes his time grinding the heel of his palm over my shaft, curling his fingers around my balls. His eyes drift back and forth from watching his hand to watching my face. I feel like a teenager. He isn't even touching my skin but I'm close to blowing already. 

He bites his lip and tilts his head like he's thinking. I'm still confused on how this is happening when not ten minutes ago I thought he was coming to ask me to leave the group. He opens his mouth like he's going to say something then changes his mind and just smiles again. I almost want to stop him and ask what's going on but I can't help the warm, soft feeling I get from the way he's looking at me. Eventually I have to look away or it's going to be too much. He moves his right hand to my shoulder and pushes himself to his feet in one smooth motion. I can see he's hard in his jeans but before I can make any kind of move to do anything about it he's pushing my legs apart and sinking to his knees at my feet. Even after years of practicing and performing together I still admire the way he moves. I know I could never have pulled off what he just did. I'm too clumsy for that. But not Youngbae-hyung. Ever since I can remember knowing him, even though we were kids when we met, he's had an effortless sexiness no matter what he's doing. It's no wonder the fans swoon when he's on stage and they laugh at me. 

I lift my hips when he pulls my jeans and my boxers go with them. A giggle gets trapped in my throat when I think about my bare butt touching the seat. We've never done anything like this here at the studio. In the back of my mind I keep thinking we should stop in case someone comes to find us but one look at him smirking up at me with his hand squeezing my cock and there's no stopping. 

It's completely cliche but my brain only registers soft, hot, wet when his lips curl over the tip of my dick then it goes blank as he continues to push his mouth over my shaft. He stops when the head of my cock bumps the back of his throat. He's not like Jiyong-hyung who doesn't have a gag reflex, but I'm not complaining. He brings up his right hand to wrap around what his mouth doesn't cover and begins a slow, easy rhythm of combined strokes. I keep both of my hands glued to the seat on either side of me so I don't try to take control and set my own pace. 

I don't think I've ever told him, or anyone for that matter, but I really love Youngbae-hyung's hands. I love that they're small and strong, rough and kind. Over the years I've experienced a lot because of them. Right now it feels like he's trying to use them to take me apart. My thighs are shaking with the effort to stay still and not thrust into his mouth. My lungs are burning because I can't stop holding my breath, hoping I don't wake up if this is a dream. I can't quite make out a pattern in his timing. He keeps pulling me to the edge then easing off. It's getting to the point of no return, though. He pulls back until just the tip is still in his mouth then he jabs his tongue into the slit and that's it, I'm done. My head falls back as he swallows around me. He keeps stroking until I'm completely spent and I'm whimpering for him again. He pulls off, grinning, and stands. He leans over me and kisses his way up my neck to my mouth. In between kisses he whispers that he loves me, that all of my hyungs love me. He tells me that I'm theirs no matter what the company or the critics or the fans say. He says I'm their V.I., their Victory, their Seungri. After one last very thorough kiss he takes me by the front of my shirt and pulls me to my feet then helps me put my clothes back in order. With that taken care of he reaches down and squeezes himself through his jeans. By now I imagine his cock is aching. He stops me when I reach to touch him by taking my hand in his. Luckily his t-shirt is long enough to pretty much cover his erection because he turns to the door and drags me behind him as he walks out. When we get to the elevators he turns to me and says it's time to go home and I realize I would follow him no matter where he says we were going.


End file.
